


sound soul

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: “Be my weapon,” she said. Her fingers trembled against her will. “Let me be your meister.”(basically those dumb little things I wrote for the pjo/soul eater au)
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Kudos: 18





	1. underworld sibs- first time

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to post this here just in case lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ummm lets say this takes place before son lol, idrc)

“You said you were going to be my weapon,” Hazel balled her fists at her side. “You were going to be _my_ weapon.”

“I don’t know if it will work,” Nico said, his face still red and blotchy from tears. “Are you sure?”

She gritted her teeth. “Don’t you trust me? I trust you, Nico.”

“Of course I trust you,” Nico promised. Twirling the skull ring on his finger, he stared unwaveringly into Hazel’s eyes. The anticipation and fear bubbled up in her chest like smelted gold. She ignored the angry tears threatening to spill.

Hazel knew she wasn’t as strong as Bianca. She was well aware of this fact. But she was a meister lacking a proper weapon, and Nico was _right_ there. She could tell their souls were compatible.

When Hazel squinted harder, the flickering of Nico’s soul came to view. It was calm and small, anxious, and silent. For some reason, Hazel felt like Nico’s soul wasn’t normally like that. Swallowing the apprehension and the intrusive thoughts telling her that she’s the reason for the discordance, Hazel flung out her hand.

“Be my weapon,” she said. Her fingers trembled against her will. “Let me be your meister.”

Nico dropped his hands. For a second, Hazel’s heart fell, and she almost slumped over in shame and sheer embarrassment. Then Nico shifted in a blinding white light, her fingers caught and gripped steel, and she swung a perfectly balanced scythe.

She smiled relieved. Nico’s blade was pitch black but glinted gold in the light. Hazel almost laughed with glee. She finally found her perfect match.

“I told you it would work,” Hazel twirled her scythe. She could feel him there, his soul’s wavelength beating next to hers, sharing the same energy and singing the same song.

A weapon and his meister. A meister and her weapon. Hazel squeezed her grip. She didn’t know all of Nico’s past, nor did he know hers. But what mattered was that he trusted her now. And she was never going to betray that.

 _Hazel_ , she heard Nico’s voice. _I’ve never been a scythe before._

“Is that good or bad?”

_Um. It’s new._

Now, Hazel let the giggles out. “That’s okay. I’ve never handled a scythe before either.” She experimentally flicked her wrist, the movements as natural as breathing.

_This will be interesting._

Hazel agreed. “I’m glad it’s you.”

There was a pause, and then- _Likewise sis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [look at nina's art of soul eater hazel please](https://silima.tumblr.com/post/625030588366225408/ok-soul-eater-hazel)


	2. lost trio- instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pretty sure this takes place in tlh and the witch is khione)

Piper fumed, pacing back and forth in the cave. “You’re not allowed to _DO_ that, Jason!”

Leo tensed, but for once, kept quiet and continued bandaging Jason’s arm. Jason scowled at her. “It’s my responsibility to protect you.”

“ _I’m_ your meister. You’re supposed to listen to _me_ ,” Piper folded her arms. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“As my meister, I’m supposed to protect _you_.” Jason’s lip curled. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

“You were reckless.”

“It was instinct.”

Piper bristled. “Your instincts should be to listen to me. We are a _team_ , Jason. I don’t need a hero complex, trying to save everyone.”

“You _were_ going to get hurt,” Leo pointed out. His voice was scarily still as he situated the bandage. The fire they built cast dark shadows across their faces. “We both were scared, Pipes.”

She dropped them. That’s what happened. Piper made the wrong move, was kicked away like a doll and dropped Jason and Leo in surprise. Jason then switched out of weapon form, _ignoring her direct warnings never to do that in battle_ , and used Leo to fire at the witch. Piper didn’t even know they could wield each other like that.

Piper’s frown deepened. There was a _lot_ she didn’t know about Jason. Maybe she shouldn’t have used Jason in the first place. It wasn’t a problem when it was just her and Leo. Ever since Jason appeared on that bus…

As soon as she thought that, Piper regretted it. She sighed and slumped against the opposite cave wall. Piper didn’t like situations like this, where everything was going wrong, and she was somehow responsible. Her dad was still out there and kidnapped, and that goddess was still trapped. Now she had to deal with the guilt of Jason getting hurt and be uncertain of where they all stood.

Piper might not have been able to see souls physically, but she could feel their faint wavelengths unraveling from each other. She squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the crackle of the fire and Leo and Jason’s hushed whispering.

Yeah. She bit her lip. This probably hurt more than any shot from some witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [look at more soul eater art for the lost trio by nina](https://silima.tumblr.com/post/625135743909724160/some-more-soul-eater-au)


	3. hazel- swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (takes place in moa ig lol)

She screamed as she ripped through another demon. The scythe in her hands felt slippery, the sweat in her palms, threatening a deadly mistake if she dropped her weapon. 

A few meters away, Annabeth rolled under the underbelly of a monster and slid her knife up in quick motions. The creature dissolved into dust, a bubbling red soul drifting with the others. Crying out, Piper fired rounds of electrified energy as she flipped down to the deck. 

Hazel felt each monster die, their pain crawling under her skin and setting off tremors through her muscles. She spitted blood, gritting her teeth as she gripped her scythe and charged again.

 _You need to calm down_ , Nico shouted at her as Hazel gave another tear. _Hazel!_

“I can do _it_ ,” she pushed forward, spinning at whatever dared to cross her path. Hazel slashed through another beast. 

_I know you can. But I can feel all the death here, and I know you can feel it too._

Hazel swung her arm with a cry. She missed, the blade smashing into a wooden pole, and the demon slapped her away. Rolling across the ship, Hazel slammed into the side railing, Nico clattering a few feet away. 

“Hazel!” Piper yelled out. She shot another round at a demon's face and sprinted to Hazel’s side. Piper offered a hand. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hazel spit again, wiping her mouth. She ignored Piper’s hand and slowly crawled to her feet again. Hands trembling, she squeezed Nico in her hands again. “Stop treating me like I’m weak.”

“I’m not-” Piper whirled around, shooting a blast of fire at a monster who had been ready to chop her head off. Their death sent a ripple through Hazel’s chest. Her knees buckled together, and Nico cursed. Piper sighed with relief, thanking her weapons for the heads up, not aware of what was happening. 

Annabeth shredded another demon into bits, and Hazel nearly fell over. She slammed her scythe into the wood to catch herself.

 _This isn’t right, Haz,_ Nico murmured. _You’re going to kill us if you keep pushing it_.

“I’m not pushing it,” Hazel gasped, standing straight. The demon-monster herd that overtook the Argo had been significantly cut down, leaving only a handful of monsters left. Glittering red souls floated in the wind, spoils of war that was taking its toll on Hazel.

Her heart hurt from all the death. It smelled like soot and dirt- the coarse and dry kind that made her skin itchy and nostrils flare. Hazel was exhausted. 

But she wasn’t allowed to feel that. She tightened her grip, glaring down at the last few monsters. Hazel could do it. She was strong and had been practicing for hours and weeks on end for moments like these because Hazel has always _been_ strong. 

“Hazel,” Piper’s cautionary voice sounded like a whisper in the back of Hazel’s mind. 

_Are you sure about this?_ Nico’s concerned face came to mind. _You have nothing to prove to me_. 

But that wasn’t true, was it? It didn’t matter that Hazel was Nico’s meister now; Bianca would always be Nico’s first. As much as Hazel ignored it, she knew that in her heart. 

It also wasn’t about Nico either. That detail was important, but not as important as Hazel’s strength to _herself_. She wasn’t a frail little girl tagging on for the prophecy. The more she fought like this, the more obvious it would be. 

_Fine_ , Nico said as Hazel began to run. _Do it then. Send them to an early grave._

She didn’t need his permission. Despite the way her bones ached and the heaving in her chest, Hazel couldn’t help to grin. _Send them to an early grave_. She liked that. 

With a primal scream, Hazel jumped and swung. 


	4. jason&leo - traditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i add vg to this, that's not any of ur business, I can do whatever I want lol
> 
> (takes place sometime in moa ig)

Jason wasn’t sure how he knew, but when Leo blurted out: _So when were you going to tell me you were a sword?_ all Jason could see was red.

Jason was angry by that statement by he couldn’t say why. Some of his Roman memories had yet to return- if they were going to return at all- and Jason had a feeling it had to do with that. But he failed to place the reasoning and let his wavelength spike. 

Because he and Leo had been linked, Leo winced and continued chewing his sandwich. 

“Sorry,” Jason tried.

“No worries here, man,” Leo shook his head. “Just wondering how you became a gun too.”

Jason folded his arms. “How did you know?”

Leo laughed. “Dude, we’re like, in each other’s brains half of the time. How could I _not_ know?” He took a big bite, thinking. “Piper can probably tell somethings up,” he spoke through his food, “but I don’t think she connected the dots yet.”

Jason stood across the table from Leo. He leaned over to reach his chips. “Are you going to tell her?”

They locked eyes. “Depends.”

“On?”

“How you answer me?” Leo grinned. He popped open his soda can and took a long drink. “Ah,” he tasted and gave Jason a curious grin. “So. Spill it. What’s the secret you’re hiding from Pipes and me?”

Jason had hardly considered it himself. It wasn’t much of a secret. There were a few moments where Jason recalled old moves from when Reyna was his meister and Octavian was duel-welded with him. Jason had adapted easily to Reyna’s whim, switching between an electrified spear and a sword, while Octavian defended as a broad Imperial Gold shield. 

It was orderly. Natural. Made sense. Reyna would think, Octavian would act, Jason would react. He knew his place and how to handle situations with those two. 

Somehow, between the switch of camps, Jason lost that ability. When it came to Piper and Leo, Jason was often confused. Not in an entirely bad way either- he just didn’t know where things were going with those two. Each battle was completely new, and Piper and Leo were risky in every decision they made together.

In the way that Reyna and Octavian were natural, Piper and Leo were fluid. The Romans had felt like something he had been taught and adapted to, while the Greeks were pure instinct and hard to follow. 

Jason wasn’t yet sure which he preferred, but he couldn’t help comparing tactics when he was in a fight. Sometimes he’s been in Piper’s grasp and thinks _Reyna wouldn’t have done it like that,_ and he’ll regret it instantly. There’s no point in comparing the two... but he couldn’t help it. 

Jason thought Leo might be a good person to talk about because he might be less attached to the issue. When it came to Leo and Octavian, there wasn’t much to compare. Octavian was arrogant, but Leo was stubborn. Where Octavian lacked in planning and ideas, Leo excelled with creativity and intelligence. However, he lacked Octavian’s technique and finesse. Leo tended to be more talkative than Octavian was in battles, sometimes to an unnecessary amount, but it was much appreciated over Octavian’s scolding over mistakes. 

They were very different partners to Jason, and here, he _did_ have a preference.

However, Jason also couldn’t say any of this, and all he said to Leo was: “It’s complicated.”

Leo didn’t bat an eye. “I bet.”

“It is,” Jason tried again. “I don’t know why I’m a gun with you but a traditional weapon with Reyna. But it feels different.” He reached for another chip. “Does it matter what I did before you guys?”

Leo shrugged. “Not really. I was just curious.” He pushed his plate closer to Jason in the center of the table. “It seemed to be something bugging you a lot, so I was starting to get worried for you, buddy.” He raised an eyebrow. “ _Is_ it something I should be worried about? You’re not gonna just switch up on us, are you?”

“No,” Jason was at least confident in saying that. “Of course not.”

“Then cool,” Leo said. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

Jason nodded. He didn’t know when that would happen, but it would probably happen once he understood his place. The more time Jason spent on the Argo, and therefore with only Piper and Leo, the more confused he felt. 

“Got it,” Jason agreed. “You’ll be the first to know.”

“I better be,” Leo snorted and hopped from the table. “When you’re done washing my plate, meet me in Piper’s room!” Before Jason could protest, Leo sped out of the dining room with outrageous laughter. 


End file.
